


To The Moon And Back

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Constellations, Drabble Collection, Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Drabbles written for the Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Even in Spain

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

“Do you see this really bright star right there?” Draco pointed to a spot somewhere above them. 

Following the direction with her gaze, Hermione tried to sink deeper in his embrace. 

This was it. 

Their last night at Hogwarts and quite possible their last night together. Draco wasn’t allowed to travel internationally for another year after graduation and still he insisted she take the offer of an internship in Spain. 

“Kitten, are you even listening?”

Hermione nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, almost desperately, trying to memorize every nuance of his scent.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” She mumbled, not bothering to look up. 

Draco chuckled and she could feel how it vibrated through his chest. “Oh I was just showing you my constellation and telling you how it supposedly ended up there.”

His voice grew quieter and all of a sudden Draco sobered up, the playfulness completely gone from his tone. “You okay? I can _feel_ you thinking, Granger. You passed your NEWT’s, there is nothing to worry about right now, relax.”

Hermione hiccuped, determined to hold the tears back that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Of course he had nothing to worry about. 

“I’m fine. Everything is fine.” It just didn’t sound like it, not even for herself.

Draco entangled his body from hers and searched her face for something. Soft grey eyes met warm brown ones.

“Listen princes, the constellation Draco — _I_ , can be seen from Spain as well. You won’t be alone, not even for a second, because I will always be there.”

Losing to the tears, Hermione threw her arms around Draco’s neck. Maybe they had a chance after all.

“There she is. Now let me tell you the tale how Hera had my namesake end up there.“ Draco pointed at the sky again, snaked the other arm around Hermione’s waist and pressed her against his side. 

Three weeks later Hermione sat at a peaceful beach in Spain, eyes cast to the dark firmament above her, a lonely tear escaping the corner of her eye, smiling.


	2. His Exception

It was late as Draco returned from work and still he found his wife and kids awake. They were cuddled up in Leo’s bed. Scorpius at the foot end, pretending not to listen and Leo snuggled into Hermione’s side. His beautiful wife had an open book on her lap and was absently stroking her son’s hair while she read aloud.

“Hello there!”

“Dad! You’re finally home!” Leo had to stifle a yawn. 

“And why are you still awake, bud?” Chuckling Draco watched how his youngest pressed closer to his mother, suddenly behaving shy. He stepped out of his shoes and crawled between Hermione and Scorpius, onto the bed.

“He told your dad he wants to get into Gryffindor.” Hermione’s eyebrow was raised, challenging and Draco inhaled deeply. 

“What did he say, champ?”

Sniffling, Leo answered, “Grandpa Lucius said, Malfoy’s are Slytherins.”

Fabric rustled as Scorpius sat up. “ He also said it’s an exception that mum is a Gryffindor and you were allowed to marry her.”

Draco choked on his own salvia. “He said what?”

“And then Grandpa Lucius said it’s also an exception that mum is Muggleborn.” Leo added excitedly. 

Laughing at the flabbergasted expression Draco wore, Hermione stated, “You see, I’m an exception in everything.”

Draco desperately tried to find his composure again. He was going to murder his father. Once and for all. He should have done it a long time ago. 

“And why do you want to be a Gryffindor, Leo?”

His son chewed on his lower lip, avoiding eye contact. “Gryffindors are brave and strong and you said I am named after the king of beasts, that means I have to get into the house with the strong ones, right? I want to be as strong as mum.”

Reaching for his son, Draco reassuringly padded Leo’s knee. “You’re right bud, your mum is strong and her Hogwarts house is full of beasts. It doesn’t matter where you end up though, nobody except for the talking hat has a say in this. Neither grandpa Lucius nor your namesake and let me tell you a secret, you can be strong even if you don’t end up in Gryffindor.”

Draco glanced at Hermione and his heart swelled with love as her warm, loving gaze met his. He might kill Lucius, but his statement was right. She was his exception in everything. 


End file.
